The Newcomer
by Diastrous
Summary: His model number: Check His self defense: Check His Attitude: CHECK! Rated T for safety. An Experiment gone wrong, meets new friends, enemies, and a new life.
1. Introductions?

This is my first fanfic for MR. I love the series, and when I read the first couple chapters, this character popped into my head. I do not plan to make this a long story. But it will have action and other parts of genre.

Disclaimer: James Patterson is extremely great at stories… and I can never steal his idea. This is all him… except Di-Sas-Tor5105X. Or Disaster the Jeb/military/Erasers/scientists/Max & Co. /everybody who cares call him.

1

Introductions?

It's been many weeks, months, or it could have just been days. I am not sure who is a friend, or who is an enemy. All I know is that my two robotic wings are the things I can 100, enthrust my life in. I mean enthrust. My model was called Di-Sas-Tor5105X. But just call me Disaster for short. Should I really tell this story in first person or not? Well, let me just give it my best shot and do my best as best as I bestly can (I know I used best a lot. Shut up).

Disaster, a genetic experiment gone wrong… heh, oxymoron. Anyways, the experiment gone wrong because Sam, a new scientist in the so called School. Decided to call some of his friends and toy around with one of the test subjects. Unfortunately, they chose Disaster. Events as follow.

"Well what the hell happened here?!" A werewolf like creature appeared at what seemed like a doorway was now shredded by some claws. The werewolf entered the room and looked at a medium sized tube. In front of the tube was two shiny buttons. The button 'release' was pushed down. The werewolf sniffed the air. "Sam…" The werewolf the spread out behind was what… you may not believe me, but, they were wings! A werewolf sounds hard enough, but with wings!

The werewolf exited the room and pressed a little red button near the shredded door. An alarm sound, and 500 feet away, in some random hallway, Sam muttered some choice words I shall not say or ever repeat in my life.

"Sam! We don't have much time, just attach the final subject and let's get going!" Sam attached a final micro ship right next to the victim's heart. Sam, the genius he is, quickly used his skills to sew the victim back up. Not too far was a blood curdling scream. "SAM!!!"

"Right on time." Sam whispered. He looked in the mirror and washed his hands calmly. His long brown hair was in his face. Then was some blood. Like chocolate and ketchup… Yuk. He was wearing a lab coat with a blue shirt underneath it. He removed his plastic gloves and put on his square spectacles. He looked back at the mirror and saw the werewolf figure. "Now Samantha…" The scientist was cut short. The werewolf grabbed him by the chest and shoved him into a wall. "Where is he?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your older brother?"

"WHERE!?!" The werewolf yelled.

Sam scratched his head. "I don't know. I left him on that table." Sam pointed with as much effort as he could at an abandoned table. "LIES!!!"

"Let him go, I am sure we can find the vermin, and have some fun." Another werewolf with wings entered the room. "You sure do look on the bright side of things, don't you Ari.?" The werewolf with wings sheathed smiled viciously.

Di-Sas-Tor5105X woke up with a headache, like a sludge hammer being banged on his skull. He felt stronger, yet, there was more weight on his back. He took a deep breath. Cold air. That means… Di-Sas-Tor5105X looked around. He was outside! But how though? But all he knew was, he was outside, in some sort of alley way. The experiment took a few steps side to side. He tried to gain balance. Once he got some balance, he walked to a newspaper dispenser. _CRUNCH! _Whoops. He accidentally ripped off the door to the newspapers. He grabbed one, the date read January 2007. No wonder why it was cold.

He has been missing for seven years?! How did he know that? Seven years? It just popped in his head. He walked over to a bench to lie down. This was too much. Another crunching sound was heard. He noticed, with amazement and fear was two silver, metal, robotic wings just broke… destroyed the bench. They had feathers just like regular hawk wings, except made out of metal (Duh). Di-Sas-Tor5105X just sighed; things have changed over these seven years.

-

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Di-Sas-Tor5105X eyes slowly opened groggily. Two giant wolves appeared with several other smaller wolves behind them. "Hello experiment."

Di-Sas-Tor5105X panicked in all of 3 seconds. Second one, he began to think, 'Where am I? Oh hey Samantha, why are we outside? Is this a new exercise?' Second two 'Ari?!? Oh crud! I remember now!' Second three, we can't show second three, it would just be wrong.

He looked at the two werewolves with tons of grief. He looked at their unfurled wings, their vicious teeth. The only thing he could say was, "Upgraded much?"

The two wolves took Di-Sas-Tor-5105X and threw him into the back of a truck. The experiment swore he could have heard a female voice, not Samantha, through the giant, thick metal doors. It said these exact words (sorta), "…if the Erasers captured that boy, we should probably save him." Another voice, male said, "Of course, Super Max to the rescue once again."

A few moments later, the truck stopped. Here was his chance. The experiment (because typing Di-Sas-Tor5105X is getting tiring) decided to break down the door and try to escape. He got ready to punch the door with all of his force. He released all of his strength, the door opened, and a female, with two black wings, blackish-brownish hair, and some ragged clothes just got knocked out into next week.

"Take that stupid dog!" The experiment yelled triumphantly, until he noticed, all erasers were knocked out, and he just punched a girl. What a jerk…

He got his change for what he paid, and got punched by a male with a strong bicep. "I deserved that did I not?" The experiment lay on the ground holding his nose, luckily, it was not broken. "Who the heck do you think you are?!?" The boy who punched him had two black wings with black short hair yelled at him with a strong voice. "I am sorry, thought she was one of the dogs. My bad." The female got up and looked at the boy. "Fang, let it go, I am sure he didn't mean any harm." The one called Fang, just scowled and walked away.

"Now, who are you?" What a frank question.

"My name is Disaster." Disaster, with his new name, just blinked. Where did that come from?

"Well Disaster, I think you should run now, we will take it from here." The female made a little shooing motion. But instead of going the way the female said to go, Disaster walked around her and stared at the others that were with her. "No, not until I know what is going on."

"How does he look?" One boy said. Another boy began to explain his looks. "He has black spiky hair, black jacket with white shirt, and blue jeans with boots."

Disaster looked to the left, two girls, a tall one and a little one stood there with a dog. Disaster could not make it out what kind of dog, or what color, so he just mark it as 'dog' "You know, it isn't very polite to ignore someone like that." Disaster turned around. The female was right at his face. Wow, she looked beautiful when you looked at her face. "Max, he thinks you're beautiful." Disaster turned around and looked at the girl.

Disaster just shifted his brow. "Can we start from the beginning? What happened to you guys? Why are you… why does… wings?" Fang came back and tugged at the… Max. "We have to go now." He said.

"Why do you guys have to go? Do you guys have plans?" The two kids looked at Disaster. "How did you hear us?

"Well, you said it pretty loud. I am just listening." Disaster then began to look confused too. It was obvious that they both spoke. "I think this kid is a whack job." Disaster whirled around at the two small boys. "You think I am a whack job?!? I'll show you!" He ran, no, jumped at the two boys. He then felt a huge amount of force into his stomach. He was sent backwards onto his feet. "Don't you DARE hurt my brothers!!!" The tall girl said.

"Hold up a second, lets find somewhere to go. Standing on a street with tons of Erasers is kinda awkward." Max said.

"Can I at least have your guys names?"

"Nudge"

"Gasman"

"Iggy"

"Angel"

"Fang"

"Max"

"Total!"

Disaster looked at the dog. It did not really surprise him, what would surprise him? "Meet us at the statue of Liberty in one hour." The group blasted off the ground. They were about 1 mile away. Disaster then hoped he had wings… Wait! He then jumped into the air straightening his back and… he fell onto the pavement. He looked at his back. No wings. Was whatever happened right now a hallucination? Disaster tried to think of metal glowing wings on his back. The coldness, yet comfy robotic wings. They had shiny tips, you could tell the difference between the metal feathers and tips of wings. Disaster sighed and looked at his back to see… those exact same wings. He smiled. They were about 20 miles down the street, 1000 feet above the ground. Disaster began to run and flew after them.

Iggy, small 8-year-old, started to hear a fast bogey coming from behind. "Something headed towards us!" Iggy yelled at the others. Everyone just turned around to see Disaster pass right above the flock with his shiny metal wings. "Was that…" Fang hovered in shock while the rest began to follow slowly but surely after the newcomer.

---

What do you guys think? Please R&R!!! If you like my style of writing, check out my other stories. And you can flame if you want, just expect to get your account banned if you do. 


	2. Off to See the Wizard

I see people put the last one on alert and favorite it. I am surprised people liked it after one chapter. I did not think it was good enough for an alert. Whatever floats thee boat. One more thing! This takes place after book two. If you have not read Book two, do not read on from right…… HERE!!! Look up! Not down! Stop it! Or else! UP!

Disclaimer: James "Bond" Patterson is the one responsible for the Maximum experience that we read today. My character, Disaster just has a couple things to add.

2

Off to See the Wizard

Disaster just looked onwards into the sky. It took a few seconds for the others to catch back up at the statue of Liberty. Disaster looked at Max with confusing looks. "Let's get something straight."

"Yes, lets." Max agreed still looking at Disaster's metallic wings. Disaster saw the rest of the flock starting to land. "What happened to us? Why are we like this?" Disaster looked at Max pleadingly.

"Okay Disaster, get comfy, this could get rather long…"

"Okay, so, let's start over. There are all these evil scientist guys at this place. This place, which we called the School, kidnaps, takes, or buys people to experiment with, mostly kids." Disaster understood so far looking deep into Max's eyes. "At this School, many kids like us, have been mixed with animal DNA giving us these wing. The experiments have also given us many things like Raptor vision and the ability to breathe underwater…"

"Or the ability to hear anything?" Disaster interrupted. That was the only explanation right now for what happened earlier.

Max saw his reasoning. "Yes, just like you."

"But what's your story? It could be different. All of us have been together since we were kids. How about you?" Nudge was it? Yes, Nudge, the tall girl spoke about.

Disaster breathed in and out. "It goes like this. I have woken up in an alley way not too long ago. I took a walk, or staggered around on my two legs. I kind of, took, a newspaper by force from a vending machine thing, and one thing hung in my mind. I have been gone for seven years. I don't know where I have been, I don't remember much, but I just remember I missed seven years." The flock nodded in understanding. "And I realized these wretched things on my back." Disaster said.

"You call us wretched huh?" A voice came out of no where.

Disaster looked around. "Who are you?" The new voice sounded robotic, kind of like Optimus Prime from Transformers.

Max came closer to Disaster who looked crazy at the moment holding his ears. "I said, WHO ARE YOU?!?" Everyone stepped back from Disaster.

"I am you. Your perfect side, you best side, your wings." Disaster looked at his wings with a surprised look. "My; wings?"

The wings shined brightly out of no where. The shine could be seen from the shore of New York City. The wings, from it's tips, began to project onto the floor of the Liberty's arm. It had shown the whole scene from when it was created, to this minute. In it, was Disaster and the wings becoming one. Disaster seemed to have complete control of his wings and escaped a building with no effort, taking out many erasers with it. In a few more frames the building exploded, and some audio, though a little muffled was understood. "Those poor souls… whose next?" The projection continued from there onto the current day. Everyone recognized the voice and all looked at the boy in a fetal position on the floor. "I'm not a murderer." He said over and over. Max came over and patted him on the back gently. "It is going to be okay."

5:00am in the morning. The flock with their new friend soared the skies. Disaster flew alone, just 10 feet from the others while everyone was up close. Angel weaved up to Max. "He's scared and troubled. He feels he can't do anything." Max nodded and Angel went back to Nudge. Max looked onwards, how to cheer up someone who just found out he was a murderer?

"Hey! Tinkerbell!" Max looked behind her to get hit with a stop sign. That's right, a stop sign. Octagon and red attached to a green pole. Max looked to her left to see the others engage into a fighting stance. More erasers appeared. Disaster just floated there stopping. Max looked at Fang. Fang saw her and nodded. He flew towards Disaster as an eraser tried to punch him. Fang was just 3 feet from him, but got intercepted by an eraser.

Disaster saw the Eraser punch him in the face, and then packed a whallop into his stomach. He did not feel pain. Just a spark of… excitement. Disaster returned to an upright position and took the Erasers head and…

Max and Fang made sure to hide the other flock's faces. Ari and Samantha just got to the scene to quickly fly the other way.

Disaster looked at the body fall with the head in his hand. Disaster's eyes were blank, his teeth were showing, sharp and foaming. And he smiled.

Disaster snapped out of the trance. He looked at the head in his hand. "AHHH!" Disaster screamed and threw out of his hands. He looked at the others. Their faces. Disaster looked at his hands. They were bloody red. Disaster shed a tear and flew out into the distance.

Disaster looked at his wings. "Why am I like this?!"

"This ability is a gift Disaster." The wing shimmered. "Appreciate it well and wisely."

"Maybe I do not want this gift!" Disaster's voice was filled with hate and regret. He could not believe what had happened. The wings, shown the images of what happened inside his head. It surprised him that the wings could do that, but what happened in the image just shook him uncontrollably. He is not a killer, he is not a murderer, but he just did the most violent thing that he could think of with his bare hands. "How do I get rid of it?"

"You cannot get rid of 'Warrior's Mood'. If you wish to control the Mood, you must control your emotions." Disaster took in a deep breath. He looked at the sun that was setting in the distance. He was somewhere in the wilderness, he did not know where. It was away from cities and any people who could see him.

"How do I control it?"

"We must first find you an enemy, someone that you cannot beat, taunt you senselessly, and yet be a great teacher." The wings shimmered again. Disaster stood deep in thought. The wings glowed a deep hum. "In that image, where the building blew up, on it was the word 'Itex'. If you can find who or what 'Itex' is, you may find some answers as well as a way to control those emotions."

Disaster closed his eyes. He had to control his emotions. He could not believe the others saw him in that violent act. But new thoughts rose up to his mind. Itex? That sounds new. "Wings," Disaster spoke, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"I am sorry, but there is nothing else. If there is anything I see or hear, I will tell you in your mind as always." The wings stopped glowing and went dull. Disaster began to hover into the air. He had to find Itex. Now.

Now, how was that? Don't expect an update anytime soon. I might go on Black Friday tonight. Be wiped out and exhausted. Please R&R. I also might not update this story because I must catch up with my other story, 'Inferno Oblivion'. Seeyah and happy reading!


End file.
